falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03CoA BrotherKane.txt
DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleus |scene= |srow=31 |topic=010052AB |trow=12 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Wait. You're the one they're sayin' saw the Mother. Good omen. You looking for weapons? Ammo? Plenty of Gamma rounds. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Far Harbor finally sleeps beneath the Fog. Impressive work. Now, what can I show ya? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Distaste. Your cult's crusader has been called off. / Disgust}'' Hmph. What has Far Harbor done to merit Atom's mercy. Plenty of arms if you're thinking of taking care of matters yourself. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Heard you took care of Sister Gwyneth. Heretic deserved what she got. Now, need a weapon? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{You're actually quite pleased with these events, and making very little effort to hide it. / SinisterSmile}'' Hmm. Seems someone ended Atom's peace. What a shame. Now, show you some arms? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Hard to believe they let Gwyneth back through the door. Wouldn't expect that from the High Confessor. Now, need a weapon? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Crusader. In need of arms? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Looking to send someone to their maker? Stock's reliable. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Gearing up? Should have what you need to stay alive. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Lot of danger out in the Fog. But I suppose that's why you came to me. Need a weapon? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom's grace doesn't stop bullets. That's where I come in. Check the stock? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Inquisitor. In need of arms? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=A}} |topic=01006B38 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=''{Neutral}'' Arsenal of Atom, at your fingertips. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=''{Neutral}'' Weapons of the chosen. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=''{Neutral}'' Balanced the sights myself. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=''{Quietly laughing at your own joke. / Neutral}'' Best arms in the bay. Heh. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |response=''{Neutral}'' Oiled, cleaned, and deadly. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=01006B37 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Here if you need me. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom guide you, sister. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom guide you, brother. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Stay vigilant. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Neutral}'' Your call. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{A grunting acknowledgement that the player doesn't want to buy anything. / Neutral}'' Hmm. |after= |abxy=B6a}} |topic=01006B36 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Neutral}'' I'm here till Division, brother. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Neutral}'' I'm here till Division, sister. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Neutral}'' Do what you have to. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Neutral}'' Up to you. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Neutral}'' Watch yourself out there. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom keep ya. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |topic=01006B35 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Folks here seem pretty heavily armed for a religious organization. |response=''{Neutral}'' Island's a dangerous place. Heretics, Trappers, beasts of the Fog. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Atom may have granted us this kingdom, but He left it to us to preserve it. Now, can I show you something? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you have. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=14 |topic=01030CDD |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' You having a vision or something? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Neutral}'' Look, if there's nothing you need... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Someone just stopped speaking to you in the middle of a conversation. / Question}'' Something off? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01008A5C |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Muttering a prayer to yourself. / Neutral}'' ...fallen brethren, hear my prayers. Atom does not abandon you... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttering a prayer to yourself. / Neutral}'' ...Atom protect those who would fight for your glory... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttering a prayer to yourself. / Neutral}'' ...bring judgement to those that have earned it... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttering a prayer to yourself. / Neutral}'' ...your Inquisitor has done much for us. Thank you... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Muttering a prayer to yourself. / Neutral}'' ...your Crusader has done much for us. Thank you... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0100752B |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Another time, eh? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Unless you've suddenly taken over as High Confessor, you can wait until morning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Can provide you with whatever arms you need. Tomorrow. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Stop by in the morning, all right? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Praise Atom, brother. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Praise Atom, sister. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusCombat |scene=- |srow=7 |topic=010143D6 |before= |response=''{You've just been killed. / InPain}'' Uggh... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Feel Atom's might! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' Burn! BURN! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening someone in the heart of combat. / Angry}'' This! This is your end! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=010143D3 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Blasphemer! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' Atom strike true! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Entering combat. / Angry}'' For Atom! |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusSermon |scene= |topic=01004C99 |before=SisterMai: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=01009917 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. Someone is talking during an important sermon. / Stern}'' Should be paying attention, brother. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. Someone is talking during an important sermon. / Stern}'' Should be paying attention, sister. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusVictorySermon |scene= |topic=010207F6 |before=GrandZealot: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Calling out during a thrilling sermon. / Awed}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=010207EB |before= |response=''{Speaking to a friend during a sermon. / Impressed}'' Finally know Atom's judgement. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03MQ06 |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=01019F5C |trow=2 |before= |response=''{There's a ton of commotion going on in the sub bay. / Puzzled}'' The alarm... but that can only mean... |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{To yourself. You're about to get nuked. You're scared and excited. / Awed}'' I am ready, holy Atom. I am ready. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01040A26 |before= |response=''{Extant. You're about to be nuked an reunited with your god. / Awed}'' Time. Time at last! |after= |abxy=}} DLC03MQ06a_HCSynthQuest |scene= |topic=010391A2 |before=BrotherDevin: Glory to Atom! |response=''{Shouting a prayer. / Neutral}'' Glory to Atom! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=01039198 |before= |response=''{Stage whisper. You're talking during a sermon, but you're surprised to hear the crusade against your great enemies is being called off. / Irritated}'' ...peace? With Far Harbor? |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files